


Is There a Reason You're Naked in my Bed?

by littlecajunlady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecajunlady/pseuds/littlecajunlady
Summary: Braeden returns to her motel room to find a naked Derek Hale.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this drabble to tumblr (littlecajunlady) on March 14, 2015 and the prompt was "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

If there was one thing Braeden hated about her job, it was the crappy motels. For now she was staying in a particularly grungy one just outside Beacon Hills, which was practically out in the middle of nowhere. Derek’s loft was great, but she didn’t need to stay there _every_ night. It’s not like they’d talked about being exclusive, and sometimes a girl needed her space.

It was late when Braeden unlocked her motel room door, and even before she stepped inside she suddenly had a feeling that someone was in there. She took out her gun and kicked open the door. And there, lying in her bed, was Derek Hale. A naked Derek Hale.

Well, this was certainly a good surprise. She looked him over with interest. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Derek smiled and leaned back, looking utterly relaxed. “Is there a reason I shouldn’t be?”

“Hmm, good point.” Braeden locked the door and put her gun on the nightstand before getting undressed and crawling into bed beside him. “But really, where are your clothes? I don’t see them anywhere.”

“I was out for a run in the woods nearby. When I went back to where I left my clothes, they were gone.”

Lying next to him now, she could tell he’d been the wolf. He smelled earthy and wild, a pleasant musky scent she’d always associated with him. And now that scent only became stronger whenever he did a full shift.  There was something she kind of liked about it.

She put on a voice of fake sympathy. “Oh no. What a shame.”

He smiled and kissed her, then held her close. It felt good to be held by him. She always felt safe in his arms. Of course she didn’t need him to feel safe; she could take care of herself. But it was still nice just the same.


End file.
